Prince Jem, Princess Scout, and Lord Boo
by Anastas1a
Summary: Returning from a festival, Prince Jem and Princess Scout encounter a troll.


Once upon a time in the middle of autumn, when the stars were shining like jewels in the sky, a prince and princess went to a festival, and the festival was held with pomp and great splendor. And the prince and princess were Prince Jem and Princess Scout whose father was king of Maycomb.

After the festival had ended, Prince Jem and Princess Scout began the long journey home across the seven mountains and to their father's castle.

Now it happened that as they were going along Prince Jem and Princess Scout were separated from their courtiers, but they went on riding. And as they rode, looking out into the trees around them, they heard a noise, and there sounded behind them footsteps on the fallen leaves.

Prince Jem said, "Hark, Scout, do you hear a noise?"

Then Prince Jem and Princess Scout halted. And as they halted, listening all the while for the sound of footsteps, they heard not a step and not even a sound.

But when they went on riding, the footsteps sounded behind them.

Prince Jem said, "Hark, Scout, do you not hear a noise?"

Then Princess Scout listened for a noise and said, "I hear but the baying of hounds."

And Prince Jem was uneasy, for he knew that they were being followed. And he thought and he thought about what could be following them, and at last he said, "It is only Cecil, the jester, playing games. We need not be afraid of Cecil."

And Princess Scout cried, "Away with you, Cecil! Go away!"

Then their troubled hearts had peace, as much peace as troubled hearts can have.

Then Prince Jem and Princess Scout rode on. And as they rode, they heard footsteps sound behind them, and the footsteps were growing louder and louder, until they were as loud as their own.

Now a giant, having seen the poor children quite alone in the wild wood, had followed them. He was a wicked giant whose joy it was to devour little children, and when he saw Prince Jem and Princess Scout, he became yellow and green with hunger. And his hunger grew in him until he had no peace, and at last he went after them.

When Prince Jem and Princess Scout heard how near and how terrible the giant's footsteps sounded, they grew white with fear. But they rode on, and looking behind them into the darkness, they saw a giant lumbering after them, as tall as the trees and as fierce as the wild beasts.

Prince Jem cried, "Ride, Scout!"

So Prince Jem and Princess Scout began to gallop over the sharp stones and through the briar bushes, and their hearts were full of terror.

It was not long before the giant caught up with them in a clearing in the wood. Then he took hold of Princess Scout, but no sooner did he take hold of her than she cried out, "Help, Jem!"

Prince Jem came to her rescue, pulling out his sword and rushing on the terrible giant with all of his strength. But the giant was as strong and as large as a tree, far more so than Prince Jem. And when Prince Jem attacked him, the giant crushed him, and it was as if he had crushed a bird, and Prince Jem fell down as dead. But it was not long before he began to draw breath, and little by little he returned to life.

Now it happened that an old man lived in a castle in the wood whose name was Lord Boo. He was a good man, but lonely and alone, and he could not bear the company of others. The people of Maycomb had a fear of him, and they used to say of him that he was an evil man, and wicked and terrible. He had magical powers, as they supposed, and he used them to catch and kill innocent children. But Prince Jem and Princess Scout had ridden through the wood many times, and as they had not been caught and killed, they thought that he must not be as wicked as the villagers said.

And Lord Boo saw from his castle the giant, and Princess Scout in his grip, and he saw brave Prince Jem lying on the ground without life or motion. He knew the children for Prince Jem and Princess Scout whose father was king of Maycomb, for he had often seen them riding through the wood, and he had pity on them.

Then Lord Boo entered the clearing in the wood. He attacked the giant with a dagger, and he acted so quickly that the giant fell down dead. Prince Jem and Princess Scout were alive and well, and the wicked giant was never to eat them or any other innocent children again.


End file.
